Made For Eachother
by onyaekei-nah
Summary: I don't really remember when or how it happened.But somehow I had found myself crushing on Inuyasha. Hard. oh yes, there will be sex lol be sure to review plz THIS ENTIRE STORY IS BEING REDONE COMPLETELY! ANY BETAS WILLING TO HELP WOULD BE AWESOME PM ME
1. Chapter 1 redone

Chapter 1: It started out as a favor

Kagome's P.O.V.

I don't really remember when or how it happened. When we had first met Inuyasha and I hadn't really been the best of friends. In fact, he had even tried to kill me on multiple occasions. But some how, I found myself crushing on Inuyasha Hard.

"Hey." His deep masculine voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Oh hey pup." Inuyasha's dog ears twitched in annoyance.

"Hey quit that would ya?" I smiled as he crossed his arms across his broad chest and turned away from me. His long, silver hair flowing down his back. I took a lock of it between my fingers and tugged at it playfully.

"Inuyasha," I called in just above a whisper. His ear twitched indicating that he was listening. "If you don't stop that pouting I'm gonna say it." I said coolly. Immediately he straightened, stiffened even.

"You wouldn't." He said.

Smiling I nodded slowly, "I would." I said and with that I turned my back to him heading across the room. "Now come on before we're late meeting Sango and Miroku." I checked myself over in the mirror one more time. I'd do my make up in the car my short mini-skirt and blue tube top fit me nicely. My newly manicured fingers matched perfectly with my toes which shown neatly in my new silver stilettos. I grabbed Inuyashas hand and lead him out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I grabbed a jacket and purse and tossed the car keys to Inuyasha.

I walked into the living room where Souta and Shippo were sitting in front of the T.V. playing yet another video game. "Ok we're leaving remember no play fighting; dinners in the fridge mom should be home at 10. Call me if there's any problems ok?" I said kissing them both on their foreheads and heading out the door with Inuyasha on my heels. The thought of that had me shivering in my panties.

"Are you cold or something?" Inuyasha asked noticing my shiver.

_CRAP! I was hoping he wouldn't notice!_"N-no I'm fine." I said blushing Inuyasha shrugged indifferently and continued to pout "Inuyasha, did you forget our conversation already?" I asked sliding into the car.

"Remind me again why we're going on this stupid thing anyway?" he asked ignoring the challenge sprinkled in my voice as he slammed my door and proceeded to get in on the driver side.

"Because, it's Miroku and Sango's anniversary and as their friends we should be there to support them." I said. Inuyasha grunted as we pulled out of the driveway.

Most of the drive was silent. Not an uncomfortable silence, but a relaxed silence. Almost like no words needed to be said. It had always been like that with us. I liked it, because it gave me time to sort out some of my jumbled thoughts. When had these feelings of want occurred in me? I'd never felt this way about him before, so why now did it just emerge? I glanced over at the god sitting just to the left of me. His eyes fixed on the road. My gaze traced along the contours of his face, which had just recently lost its child like roundness and began to show the features of an adult. I avoided looking into his intense golden eyes and let my gaze wonder to his chest which shown amazingly through his shirt. Each of his 6 tight abs outlined individually. The biceps in his arms tightened as he increased his grip on the wheel. I gasped as the arousal built up and sent a throbbing in between my thighs.

His ears twitched at my sharp intake of breath and his head snapped into my direction "What's wrong?" he asked effortlessly continuing to drive.

"N-nothing," I said blushing, shifting my gaze down to my feet. "Ummmm I-Inuyasha, shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road?" I said keeping my eyes locked on my toes. It wasn't that I was scared of crashing it was just that I didn't want him staring at me. He smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't and turned back to the road.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Her scent. It told it all. The smell of her arousal was strong. Intoxicating even. I grinned to myself. _Maybe tonight won't be so bad. Maybe I'll be able to do what I was too afraid to do for the past few months._ Her want would fuel me to do what I always dreamed of. A pain shot to my groin as it began to rise in excitement. I calmed myself. _Not yet,_ I thought.

We arrived at the restaurant faster than I would have hoped. Pulling quickly into a parking spot, I climbed out of the car and was at her door opening it for her before she could even unbuckle her seat belt. I held a hand out to her and helped her out. Her cute little blush had me fighting a smirk.

"I thought chivalry was dead." She mumbled half to herself. Letting the smirk that played at the corners of my mouth win, I lead her into the restaurant.

We quickly spotted the table Miroku and Sango were seated and headed to meet them.

"Hey guys." Miroku said cheerfully. Sango smiled in greeting.

I grunted in response.

"Hi Miroku! Hey Sango!" Kagome's eager voice greeted them from beside me.

I let her slide into the booth before me stealing a glance at her curves, her roundness, her beauty...

"How about you Inuyasha?" Miroku's words shook me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I reluctantly looked away from Kagome.

"How are you?" he repeated his question.

"Oh. Um, I'm fine." I answered fighting back a blush. _Did they notice me staring?_Miroku and Sango shared a look. _Yup they definitely saw._Miroku gave me a knowing smile. I grunted and crossed my arms. _So what if I stared. Who cares? It's my business where I chose to look._ Feeling Kagome's nails dig into my skin I sighed and let my arms fall to my sides. Letting my knuckles graze her thigh.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I jumped at the warmth of his knuckles grazing the flesh of my thigh sending electric throughout my body. Just that simple touch sent pleasure and arousal rocketing throughout my body. I bit my lip and let my imagination run wild. It wasn't until I felt his hand on top of mine did I realize that my nails still dug into his skin. Blushing, I gradually released my grip and gazed up at him from under my lashes. His piercing gold eyes met mine, and my blush deepened into a deep crimson red.

I quickly found myself lost in the beauty of his molten gold eyes. The beauty was so shocking that it hurt. It brought tears to my eyes at my un-deservingness. He was beautiful, and I could never measure up to him. He grabbed my hand and looked deeper into my eyes with over powering concern. Concern I didn't deserve. Blinking back tears I broke our gaze to watch Miroku and Sango stare lovingly at one another. Sango smiled dreamily at her Miroku who in turn wrapped his arms around her.

All the while, I could feel his gaze on me.


	2. Chapter 2 redone

Chapter 2: sweet dreams

Kagome's P.O.V.

_UGH! I JUST WISH HE'D STOP STARING ALREADY!_We'd been sitting there for twenty minutes now and he never turned his gaze. The food had arrived and I was starving. My steak was getting cold, but I refused to eat with his relentless gaze on me.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Miroku asked staring at my untouched plate.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." I said picking up my fork. Inuyasha had seen me eat on multiple occasions. Hell, he'd even seen me eating with my hands by a campfire many nights in our past, so why was today any different? I slowly moved my half full fork to my mouth and tasted all the spices of the steak. It was a little cold, but it still tasted amazing. I moaned in ecsasty from the taste. Noticing the grin the spread clear across Inuyasha's face from the sound, I blushed, out of the corner of my eyes; I swear I'd just seen him lick his lips with a look of pure hunger in his eyes.

Quickly, I pulled out my phone and texted Sango. I didn't want to say anything out loud.

_Sango omg help ! 911 emergency!___I wrote.

She looked at me and mouthed "what's wrong?"

_He won't stop staring look at him and im starving !_

Across the table she stifled a giggle and wrote back _I no he's star struck by u it's so cute!_

_No its not its so embarrassing I cant even eat. Distract him._

She nodded once and turned to Inuyasha "Hey pup, why are you so quiet?"

His eyebrow twitched and he turned to confront her "Pup my ass wench." He said smiling.

sighed and relaxed a little at his obvious distraction. _Good, I can eat._

I felt horrible about interrupting Sango and Miroku's cute googley eyed stares and dreamy smiles, but I needed some sort of food in my system. His and Sango's arguing continued until Miroku intervened, halfway through my meal. The waitress came and I asked for a container to go.

I paid for the meal after a short argument with everyone over who'd pay and like that dinner was over. Miroku took Sango's hand and gently lead her to the exit, waving goodbye over his shoulder. Leaving Inuyasha and I alone in dead silence. I stared after them, wandering what to do next.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked looking down at his hands.

_Is… is he nervous?_I nodded, gathered my things, and slid out of the booth silently preparing for a long ride.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

My heart was pounding. _Why the hell am I so nervous?_ I couldn't seem to get my breathing under control as I took her hand to help her out the booth. The brisk air of outside seemed to help calm me a little, but I was still too aware of her presence.

I slammed the door as she slid in and walked as slowly as possible to the driver's side, taking slow deep breaths trying to clear my head. I climbed in and reflexively looked down at my watch. _Damn, it's only 7?_ I turned to Kagome. "Do you want to go to my place and watch a movie to kill some time?" she looked at me in confusion.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven." I said turning on the car.

"Sure." She said sounding surprised.

We drove to my house in silence. Occasionally I'd risk stealing a glance in her direction only to be caught by her big brown eyes. So after a while I gave up.

When we reached my apartment building, I turned to find her sound asleep. She looked… cute? Yup, that's the word I'm looking for. She looked absolutely adorable. I wanted to reach out and move a piece of stray hair that lay perfectly on her cheek as an excuse to touch her. Her mouth was slightly open and the heavy breathing made her chest move up and down on intake and exhale. I watched the graceful rise and fall of her chest.

The look on her face was one of pure contentment. A soft smile touched her face. I wondered what she was dreaming of…

Kagome's P.O.V.

_The dream_

_We were on the beach. Our beach. His hand was entangled in mine. We were walking down the shore enjoying the feel of the waves tickling our feet. The sun was setting beautifully. He turned to me and smiled before turning back to the sun._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" I asked closing my eyes and took in the last of the sunrays. The heat felt wonderful._

"_No." his indifferent voice reached my ears._

_I turned to stare at him with question written clear on my face._

"_I've seen beauty that even surpasses that." He looked down at me from under his thick lashes and smiled and… was that a blush?_

_I smiled at him. The sun disappeared and I regretted it. This meant the end of our day. Almost as if he had read my thoughts, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me in as close as possible. His lips found my neck and made their way up to my ear where he whispered the words I'd been waiting to hear. The words that had made my heart stop._

"_I love you Kagome, more than you know." And with that his lips found mine. My lips parted and his tongue made its way into my mouth. The kiss deepened as he sucked on my bottom lip. The kiss was getting heated and I loved every second. But I had to break away for air. When I opened my eyes we were in a completely different setting._

_We were standing underneath a beautifully decorated arch. My hands were in his and we were standing in front a crowd of people and he was dressed much more formally. He wore a black tux. His hair was cut short and slicked back to fully show his beautiful face. My mouth watered at the sight. People applauded our kiss and I looked down slightly embarrassed. The ring shined brightly on my hand._

_It's our wedding. I looked up at him and smiled at him. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift played and we danced. Only couple on the floor. I looked in to his eyes and immediately felt safe, loved, and wanted. I reached up on my toes, still to short even in my heels, and laid a gentle kiss on his tender lips._

_When I pulled away once again we were lying on a giant bed. Pillows everywhere. The song "Woman's Work" by Maxwell played gently in the background. He placed sweet kisses on my neck. Our honeymoon night. His hands gently removed all articles of clothing from my body. I looked into his eyes and once again felt loved. Suddenly I was glad to still be a virgin. I'd be his and his alone._

_He leaned down and again placed another gentle kiss upon my lips. And once again he pulled away and left me standing there with swollen ankles and a huge round stomach. I placed on my hand on my belly and ran my hand in soothing circles. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. Tears of joy._

_There he stood. By his side stood a beautiful little girl. She had his piercing golden eyes and my face along with his same beautiful long silver hair. He smiled, and I did the same he stepped to me bringing our daughter with him. I looked down at her and smiled. She grinned at me._

"_I love you mommy." Her beautiful voice rang like bells in my ears._

_I couldn't control the tears that streamed down my cheeks._

_A look of confusion and worry crossed her face, "What's wrong mommy?" she asked wrapping her arms around me in an akward and soothing embrace._

"N_othing honey, mommy's just very happy. I love you too." I said through sobs. She smiled and held me closer._

"_Daddy loves you too." His voice sent a trembling in my knees "And mommy too." He _

_added looking at me and smiling and he leaned in for one last final kiss._

_A/N wow sorry if it's a little messy its my first fanfic. What do you think? I like it so far. But im open to any constructive criticism thanks._


	3. Chapter 3 redone

**Chapter 3: the confession**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I sat there and wandered about what her dreams might be filled of, when the most beautiful sound escaped her lips. My name. Clear as day. At first I was embarrassed seeing as I thought I had been caught staring, but it soon became apparent that she was still asleep.

_She's dreaming of me?_ I thought in a pleased confusion. _I wonder what she's thinking…_Then, I caught the faint smell of her arousal.

"Inuyasha." There it was again. The beautiful sound of my name leaped from her lips.

I sighed. As much as it pained me, I knew it was time to wake her up. I slowly reached over and lightly shook her shoulder. "Kagome," I whispered, "Kagome, come on it's time to wake up we're here."

She yawned and reached her hands up, as high as the car would allow, in a stretch. Unintentionally exposing herself to me. When she brought her hands back down, she lazily wiped away the sleep from her eyes. She looked utterly cute. Too cute for words to even begin to describe. She finally looked up at me and blinked sleepily.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready for some movies?" I asked

Again, she nodded.

I stepped out of the car and waited by her door where I took her hand and lead her into the building.

"No scary movies." Her voice met my ears. Sleep heavy in it. Like I said, she was completely adorable even sleepy. "I don't wanna have any murder filled dreams later." She mumbled still rubbing at her eyes.

I nodded. At that point she could have had any thing she wanted, I was at her mercy.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

My mind was racing when I woke up from that dream. Part of me was sad from it. I had really hoped that that was my reality.

I was vaguely aware of our walk to his apartment. I had a hard time comprehending anything with that dream being the only thing on my mind. His kisses had felt so real. They had filled me up. And now being here, knowing how I felt about him, I felt so empty. I had to have him. He needed to know. I couldn't keep this secret anymore.

"Inuyasha." My voice was tiny and feeble. Sleep was still clear behind it. He looked up from his door lock to meet my gaze.

"Yes?" he said beckoning me to continue.

I cleared my throat. "I, um, I have to huh tell you something." I said in a rush.

"I'm listening." He said turning his attention back to his look.

Good, so I wouldn't have to see his face. "I um, Inuyasha, I think im in love with you."

He froze.

"I know it's sudden and out of nowhere and believe me I wish I could tell you how or when it occurred but I really have no clue." I paused.

He remained silent.

"Please don't let this change anything I-" I was cut off by his lips. They molded perfectly into mine. I immediately melted away into his touch. His arms gripped me up into a strong embrace. I never wanted him to let me go. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, and reflexively my lips parted. His tongue traced mine and at that moment I felt full again.

He pulled away and his breath made me light head as he said "You don't know how long I've waited to her you say that."

"I want you, Inuyasha." I whispered back.

Within seconds, his door was open and he pulled me in. closing and locking the door behind me.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

My heart jumped in my chest. _Did she just say she loved me?_ Part of me couldn't understand, or even believe it was true. I mean how could she love me? Me, a half-demon. I wasn't deserving of anyone's love, let alone hers.

She was perfect. Beautiful, smart, and caring. And of all people she could have chosen, why me? There was so many things wrong with me. I was mean, rude, and nowhere near as smart as her. Granted I was nice looking, but that's about it.

Most people would be ashamed of me. My own father was ashamed of me. But for some strange reason, this girl, this beautiful and amazing girl loved me. Usually if this were anyone else, I wouldn't have believed them. But something about here truly had me trusting her. For some strange reason, I was willing to open myself up to her. Something I hadn't done in years.

Our kiss seemed to block out the rest of the world. I loved her. I'd make sure she knew that at all times. And when she told me she wanted me. I couldn't contain myself anymore. She was mine, and I needed to show her that.

And I would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: a silent beg**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Pain and pleasure shot through me as he pinned me to a wall, holding my hands above my head. I tried to catch my breath as he began to attack my neck with is mouth. Kissing, licking, biting and sucking as he began to make his way down.

Gasping for air, I tried to make since of my thoughts. _Okay, so this is really happening? _ I began to blush as the realization began to set in, _So we're really about to cross this line? _

As his lips crushed into mine, I felt the pressure on my wrist release and his hands were traveling all over my body, setting fire to my skin under my shirt where ever his touch met. _These clothes have got to go._ I thought.

Almost as if he could hear my thoughts, I heard a tearing sound, and seconds later, the cool air of his apartment was hitting my bare stomach. He'd ripped my shirt away from me.

Moments later, my arms were once again raised above my head and my wrist were once again placed in the iron grip of one of his hands, while the other slowly ran freely along the curves of my body.

His tongue traced circles around my neck as his thumb and index finger teased my slightly exposed and erect nipple.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

If I'd thought her scent was intoxicating before, it was nothing compared to now. It was indescribable. Amazing.

I watched as the cute blush I loved so much crept onto her cheeks. Her sent and the position I had her in made it incredibly hard to control myself. I had to touch her. So I did. I needed to learn every inch, every curve, and every dip on her body, so I let my hands study her body. I needed to find what would make her tick. I wanted to know her like no one else had, or ever will.

_MINE. My inner demon rang loudly in my head. I want her._

_And you will have her… eventually. I replied _

_NO, I WANT HER NOW! He roared._

_I didn't want my first time with Kagome to be in my demon form. No I wanted it to be special. So I simply said no. end of conversation._

I turned my attention back to Kagome and appraised the view in front of me. She was left shirtless. Nothing but her bra covered her from me. Half of me at the moment was thankful for my inner demon, while the other half cursed myself for losing control so easily.

I'd deal with that later. Right now, I had a gorgeous woman to attend to.

I dropped my head to the crook of her neck and began to gently nip and suck at it, while pinching at the nipple that dared poke out from behind her baby blue bra. Her body trembled in response. I was going to make her mine. Tonight.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I moaned at the sensation he was sending throughout my trembling body.

"You like that don't you?" he whispered huskily against my neck. The warmth from his breath sent shivers down my spine. At a loss for words, I eagerly nodded. He bit down on my neck, and tightened his grip on my nipple. Gasping, I strained against his grip and pushed my breast farther into his palm. I could feel his lips pull into a smirk against my neck, as I arched my back against the wall.

I released his grip on hands, and his hands moved down to cup my butt as his lips caressed mine.

My arms fell into place around his neck and I jumped into him, wrapping my legs firmly around his waist locking them into place. I ground my pelvis into his stiff member. He moaned my name into my mouth and I gasped at the sensation that shot through me.

He immediately took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue searched my mouth hungrily. His tongue teasing mine. I seductively began to suck on his lower lip, pulling him closer to me.

I hadn't realized that we had moved until suddenly, I was thrown onto his bed. His mouth pulled away from mine, and I whimpered in protest as his tongue traced along my jaw line.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"Kagome," I'd groaned as she rocked her core against me. I could feel her warmth and wetness, even through my pants. Her skirt giving me easy access to her soaked panties. I quickly raced her down the hall to my bedroom and threw her on to the bed.

I needed her. Bad.

I began to trailing kisses along her jaw line. I let my tongue run down her neck and collar bone. I kissed the valley between her breast before taking one of her exposed nipples into my mouth.

She gasped and arched her back off of the bed. I smirked and laced my arm around her back and unhooked her bra. I disposed of the bra onto the floor (granted the bra was cute, but it looked way better on the floor.) and took a moment to marvel at her beauty.

I went back to work on her breast kneading the other with my hand. I bit down on her nipple, and she moaned. Oh my god it was the sexiest sound I'd ever head in my life. I had to make her scream my name. I needed it. I'd never needed anything so badly.

She was gripping hand fulls of my hair, and she was tugging. A silent beg.

I placed kisses leading up to her ear where I told her to be patient, and I nibbled at her ear lobe. I placed one more kiss on her lips before I pulled myself off of her and leaving the room.

I needed to get a few things.

**A/N lol hope you guys don't hate me to much but I really hope u didn't think id just let it happen lyk that did u? lol don't worry, it'll happen in the next chappie. Don't hate me to much for this I just want it to be really intimate between the two and not jst some quicky. Also I'd lyk to say that it took so long to update because my computers been acting really dumb so yeah but umm would you all be a doll and review tell me some likes some dislikes thank you guys love you much, **

**P.S. I just wanna say for those who have commented and added this story to their alerts and favs omg I was so happy I felt lyk a little kid on Christmas lol ill try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or later on today**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

A shiver of anticipation rocked throughout me as his tongue traced down my neck and collar bone. I bit down a moan as his lips wrapped around my nipple.

Gasping, I threw my head back into the pillows behind me. Arching my back, pushing my breast farther into his waiting lips.

His hands traced around my back and unhooked my bra, giving him full and complete access to my tits. A slight moan escaped my lips as he gently bit down on my erect nipple. I entangled my hands in his hair and tugged lightly, pleadingly.

He placed open mouthed kisses up my neck and chest to my ear. "Be patient." He whispered sensing my inpatients.

He gently bit down on my ear and then placed one last kiss on my lips before removing himself completely from me.

Whimpering in protest, I whined "No fair, come back."

My response from him was his deeply amused chuckle from down the hall.

I hadn't realized I was panting until he was gone. _How embarrassing. _I thought to myself. _Here I am lying in his bed practically naked, and he just left me here!_

I quickly got up to search for my bra. Retrieving it from the floor by the mirror, I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was standing right behind me. His rock hard just inches away.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

The sound of her protest reached my ears and I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way down the hall.

Two seconds later, I was standing in the middle of my kitchen. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and went to the fridge. I filled the cup with ice and went to a drawer were I kept my "emergency candles." _Tonight was gonna be fun._ I thought to myself as I made my way back to my room where I was met with quite a view. 

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Blushing, I quickly tried to cover myself. A small smirk graced his face as something cold ran down my back. I shivered in place.

"Now what idiot told you to get dressed?" he seductively whispered.

I managed to surpress the shiver of lust that was quickly manifesting inside me. "I-I... umm I th-think I sh-should g-go." I closed my eyes and shivered as the cold thing ran slowly up my back.

"And why would you think that?" he asked innocently, knowing full well that the things he was doing to my body should be considered a sin.

Blushing deeper, I tried to come up with a reason, but found my thoughts failing me at the moment.

_You know you want him._ The voice in the back of my head echoed, and I knew I couldn't deny it.

His arm wrapped around my waist, as he pulled me into him. "Stay with me?" he pleaded in a seductive whisper as he once again ran ice down my back. I couldn't deny him anything, and with that I once again gave into his touch.

I slowly turned to face him, to be met with his intense golden gaze. Lust shown strongly in his eyes. _He wants me?_

The throbbing between my legs instantly deepened. I needed him.

He slowly began rubbing the ice in circles around my nipples. Sending goose bumps and shivers down my back, and tightening my little buds even farther.

His mouth gently sucked ayaw the traces of melted ice as he repeated the assult on my other breast.

Entangling my fingers in his hair once again, and moabed "Pl-Please st-stop teasing and hu-hurry up and ta-take me." I half whispered, half screamed.

He chuckled as he once again turned me to face away from him.

He reached around and un-did the button to my skirt. He trailed kisses down my back as he brought it to my ankles.

A knot formed in my stomach. How many nights had I dreamed of this? Fantasized about this day over and over? But never had I ever really thought it would happen.

I was vaguely aware of his teeth hooking into my panties. Or the slight tug as he brought them down around my ankles with his skilled mouth. I was too busy concentrating on not going into shock.

He turned me around to once again face him. I barely noticed as he trailed the ice down my chest and stomach, or when his tongue followed presuit. My concentration was nearly broken when his tongue swirled around my belly button.

It wasn't until the ice slipped between my legs did I turn my gaze upon his face. He was grinning up at me.

I didn't have time to fully comprehend what was happening. He ran one hand behind my thigh, and lifted my leg behind his shoulder.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

My mouth watered as her smell surrounded me. I had to taste her. If even for just a second. I pushed my tongue passed her outer lips and hungrily took my first sample.

Her tasted was even better than her smell. Her hands dug into my hair and I received a moan in response. I repeated the action more slowly this time and I felt her body begin to shake. She moaned again, more muffled this time, I peeked up to find her biting he lip with her eyes closed. I grinned in delight.

I brought my thumb up to the spot where my tongue was stationed, and began to massage her bud and let my tongue roam freely searching her, while stil continuing my ministrations with the ice.

Her body was quaking as she was quickly approaching her climax. I couldn't have her do that, not just yet.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I didn't have time to be embarrassed about what was happening, as his tongue gently teased my hands fell into his hair, and I moaned. His tongue repeated the motin, slower tis time.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as another moan escaped my small mouth. My body was trembling.

He brought his other hand up to replace his tongue on my clit while his tongue exploered, and his other hand still teased me with the ice.

My head was spinning with the erotic sensations.

His thumb made slow circles around my sensitive bud, combined with the ice and his tongue, I was quickly approaching the edge.

I stood quivering in place. Pleasure was driving me crazy. I was drawing closer and closer to my point. I was on the edge of the big "O," when all of his ministrations stopped, all at once.

I whimpered in extreme protest. Part of me resented him for the teasing, while the other part that wasn't quite yet down from its high, loved him unconditionally.

He turned me to once again face the mirror. His tongue traced up from the back of my left calf, around my left hip, up my spine, between my shoulder blades, and around my neck to my ear.

"Do you see what you do to me?" he whispered grinding his hard-on against the small of my back.

I threw my head back and allowed it to rest on his shoulder and moaned. At the husky tone of his voice.

"I can smell what I do to you, but you have no idea what it is you do to me. He said grinding harder into me.

My knees began to tremble. "Pl-Please, stop teasing and ju-just t-take me!" I begged.

He smirked against my ear. "I thought you'd never ask." He said.

**A/N OMG SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT IVE BEEN DYING TO GET THIS UP HERE BUT IT'S A TREAT AIN'T IT LOL DON'T HATE ME TO MUCH AND OMG FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLZZZZ REVIEW THANK YOU! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: a night of bliss**

**Kagome's P.O.V.  
><strong>

The corners of my mouth pulled down into a frown.

His smirk disappeared. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

I turned to face him still frowning, "You're still dressed." I said with a pout.

He grinned in return and began reaching for the hem of his shirt.

My hand caught his wrist, and confusion flashed across his face.

I smiled. "You had your fun undressing me, it's my turn to return the favor." I whispered into his ear before gently teasing it with my teeth.

He groaned and slightly shivered.

I slid my hands up under his shirt, letting the tips of my fingers trace the outline of each of his individual tight packs, while my tongue traced circles around his neck occasionally sucking, being sure to thoroughly bruise.

I needed to make sure that after tonight any other bitch that might want him clearly saw he was taken.

My finger tips began to trace circles around his nipples as his nails dug into my hips. I wanted to see him.

I pulled away and locked my fingers into the hem of his shirt. I slowly began raising it up his stomach and chest. He raised his arms to allow me to pull the shirt over his head, but that's as far as I could go, I was too short even in my stilettos and on tip toe.

He took the shirt from my hands, and tossed it across the room.

My mouth watered at the sight before me. His lean, tall, muscled body was perfectly tan under his shirt. I looked into his perfect face, and locked eyes with his smoldering gold ones.

I leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on his lips. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and gently bit down on it. I did the same with his upper lip.

I started shivering as he wrapped his tight strong arms around my back, and pulled me closer to him. The coolness of his belt made me shiver more, and then reminded me…

I pulled away from our kiss, only to begin kissing on his chest, and trailed them down his stomach until I came to level with his belt.

I took my time unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants, as well as keeping a slow pace with pulling them down. I needed time to debate my next move.

I already knew what I wanted to do, I just had to be sure it was really what I wanted. I thought about the stories in the girls' locker room. What had happened when the other girls had done it. How they hadn't enjoyed it at all. How weird it felt. I didn't care, I needed to find out for myself. I'd never done it with anyone else before, nor did I want to. I only wanted it to be with him.

'_I'm gonna do it.'_ I thought.

When I finally freed him, my eyes bulged. He was flippin' HUGE! I raised my gaze to his face, and found him smirking down at me.

"Scared?" he asked with a mocking tone.

My brows furrowed. He was not gonna make a punk of me. Fuck. Out. Of. Here. I shook my head furiously.

I'd never done this before, so I had no idea what had came over me as I wrapped both of my hands around him and began moving them up and down in a circular motion.

I bit my lip and felt my cheeks burn with a blush out of embarrassment. That is, until I heard him groan. I risked a glance up at his face, and found him biting his lips, eyes closed. Just like he had me.

I tightened my grip and quickened my pace a bit. When a tiny bead or pre-cum formed at the tip of his head, I surprised myself. I licked it away,

The stories I'd heard from the girls who'd done this usually found this disgusting, but I found the taste quite nice. I went back for more. This time, wrapping my whole mouth around him. His responding groan egged me on.

Continuing my hand movements, I began to lightly suck harder on him. I shivered when he thrust his hips forward trying to go deeper into my mouth.

Soon enough, I dropped my hands from around him, and placed them on each of his thighs. Using my head and throat, I sucked him down my throat, bringing him in as deeply as he could go.

I began moving my neck back and fourth, growing faster as I got used to his size. I moaned as I felt his hands tangle into my hair. He moaned too, from the vibration in my throat.

It continued like this for several minuets until his hands on my head stopped me.

"You should call it quits, before I cum before we can get to the real fun." He grunted when he saw the confusion on my face.

I grinned up at him and stood up. My calves, knees, and thighs were tight from squatting so long.

His hands cupped my face, as he brought my lips to his. This kiss started out gentle, but quickly became rough.

I moaned as his tongue found its way into my mouth. His tongue swirled around mine, just before I felt his hands on my shoulders, and he turned me around facing the mirror… again.

He placed kisses on my neck leading up to my ear where he whispered, "Are you ready?"

Panting, I nodded.

Before I even knew what was happening, he was inside of me. I gasped as he filled me. A pain I'd never felt before shot through me.

I leaned forward and pressed the palms of my hands on the cool mirror as he slowly pulled out of me. Tears sprung from my closed eyes as he slid into me again, deeper, followed by a moan as the pain dulled and pleasure quickly took its place.

I caught myself pushing back, causing him to go deeper and harder with each of his thrusts. One hand rested on my hip, while the other found it's place on my shoulder. I bit my lip and groaned as his grip tightened. All I could think about was how I wanted him to hold me tighter.

I reached one arm behind me, placing my hand on his hip, and dug my nails into him saying "Oh, my god! Please … Faster!" more tears streamed down my cheeks as he complied.

Within minuets, I was crying out his name. my body was shaking all around me, as colors shot across my vision. I stood up on the balls of my feet in an attempt to curl my toes.

I didn't know he had moved us again, until I was once again laid out on his bed. His mouth met mine.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his fingers teased my now sensitive skin, our lips still locked. He wiggled his lips in an attempt to part my legs, which I quickly complied.

"This may hurt." He whispered against my lips. Before I could reply, he once again penetrated me. I felt the sudden pop, and a new batch of pain and tears sprang forth. I moaned in agony as he pulled out and pushed himself in deeper.

He repeatedly whispered "I'm sorry"s and "I know"s. into my ear, and I wanted so badly to slap him. He didn't know. This shit really fucking hurt! But just like the pain before, it began to subside, and pleasure quickly filled its place.

My moans of agony quickly turned to ones of pleasure as he kissed away the tears from my cheek.

I thrust my hips up in an attempt to make the sensation better. It worked. I quickly began to match each of his thrust.

I brought my mouth up to the crock of his neck, and bit down harshly. _'That's gonna leave a mark.'_ I thought. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my heels into the small of his back. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades and continued to meet his thrusts.

The bed creaked underneath us as we picked up speed. His thrusts grew deeper, and deeper. I knew he was reaching his end as well as I was. I wanted to milk him for everything he had.

I clenched my walls around him, growing tighter and tighter.

I threw my arms out beside me, as my orgasm rocked through me, clenching handfuls of the sheets.

With two more thrusts, he reached his climax as well. A warmth shot up inside me. He shuddered before collapsing on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around him and let one hand play in his hair, while the other traced lazy circles on his shoulder blade.

I'd give anything to be able to hold him like this every day. To be able to have him feel that same pleasure every day.

I was just on the edge of sleep, when I heard him whisper those three little words. "I love you."

My heart sang in my chest and I clung tighter to him. "I love you too."

He pulled the covers up around us and I drifted of into a peaceful sleep, wondering what tomorrow would hold. i just knew somthing was in store.

**a/n ctfu! Wat do you think is it to much? Sexy right? Review please! 3 and red chicken 888 and and raven 2010 thanks so much for all the reviews love then soooo much (some time I just reread them over and over again lol) love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Gradually her grip on me loosened and her breathing became shallower. I lied there on her chest a bit longer, listening to the slow thud of her heart. I counted the beats. 1…2…3…4… she sighed deeply, and my head snapped up to look into her face.

Once again that beautiful face of hers was filled with contentment and peace. She was adorable. I looked over at the clock, _what the hell 11:30!_ I jumped out of bed and quickly searched for my clothes, _where the hell did all the time go?_ I thought to myself.

Dressing quickly, I turned to her naked body resting peacefully in my bed. Her hair was thrown about in a wet curly mess around her, her mouth was slightly puckered and slightly open. She had the innocence of a kid. I smiled to myself, she was beautiful. My eyes fell to an angry red mark on her neck. I knew what it was instantly. It was _my_ mark.

I bite my lip. When had I done that? Instinctively I reached out and traced my index finger over it. Did she notice? I shook my head. I needed to get her home. I went about searching for her clothes. I began the task of dressing her. In about 5 minuets she was completely dressed except for her underwear I had held off on putting those on debating on weather or not she would need them. Eventually, I decided not and left them on my bed.

As gently as possible, I lifted her into my arms and carried her bridal style out into the car. I drove her home quickly, and again carried her to her house. I didn't bother using the front door, but instead walked around to the back of her house. As I had thought the window to her room was wide open, just like it had always been before when…

Memories began flooding back into my mind from another time. I shook my head again to clear. I kicked off my shoes not wanting to make a sound when I landed, and placed my feet firmly in the grass. My grip on her tightened as prepared to jump. I squatted down to get more power into the jump, then, I launched myself into the air.

I landed soundlessly in her room. I checked her to see if she had been awakened. She hadn't. as gently as possible, I placed her on the bed. I quickly undressed her, and slide the covers on top of her. I kissed her swiftly on the fore head.

Reluctantly, I headed over to the window. I turned to catch one last glimpse of her, before turning and jumping out of the window.

Once outside I grabbed my shoes and head to my car.

Driving home, I felt like a piece of me was missing. I couldn't quiet place where the feeling was coming from, but the closer I got home the sadder I became. Part of me wanted to turn back around and make sure Kagome was still okay.

I walked into my apartment, and without her presence, everything seemed… of, wrong for some reason. I ignored it. Taking of my clothes, I jumped into the shower trying to have the scolding hot water wash away whatever it was that was bothering me. It didn't.

Finally, I gave up on the shower and threw myself into bed. My thoughts finally got to me. When the hell had I marked her? Was really that weak that I couldn't control myself? If she ever, no scratch that when she found out, would she hate me? My mind was racing, and for a while I couldn't get to sleep. Then, it came to me. How long had I wanted her to be my mate? How many nights had I stayed up dreaming about our lives together? I doubt if she'd hate me for not telling her before I did it, but I was lost in the moment im sure she'll understand. Hell even if she didn't, she'd still be mine. She'd have to fight me in order to truly reject me, but I doubt if things would go that far. I sighed to myself. Or maybe, just maybe, she could return my feelings to. More thoughts of our future together, and I drifted off to sleep.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning to an annoying buzzing sound.

The bright light of the morning sun shown brightly in my window _when did I get in my house?_ I thought to myself as I looked for the source of my waking. My cell phone.

I found that I had 3 text messages and 5 missed calls. All from Ranaku.

I sighed and shook my head.

I was the kids tutor, yet he acted like he was my boyfriend.

One message said, **good morning babe.**

Another said, **where were u last nite? I stopped by, but u weren't home.**

And the last said, **u wanna go grab some lunch l8r?**

I sighed again. Time and time again I tried to make it clear to this kid that I wasn't interested. He just wouldn't take "No!" for an answer.

I took a deep breath and quickly wrote back, **good morning, I was out w/friends, and no I told u already im just ur tutor n nothing more.**

After hitting send, I closed my phone and let out a huff.

I was certain yesterday had really happened.

Then, when I went to get up from the bed, my body was extremely sore.

I went to examine myself in the mirror. My lips were swollen. There were trails of red up and down my chest and stomach. Marks that looked like hand prints resided on my hips, arms, wrists, and shoulder. My neck was covered in angry red passion marks.

One mark in particular stuck out to me. In the space where my neck and shoulder met, there was a large bite mark. I hadn't remember him biting me.

I shrugged it off. I mean I hadn't been paying much attention honestly.

I went to my closet and grabbed a towel, smiling slightly at the soreness felt with each step.

I ran a hot shower, letting the steam and hot water relax my body as I stepped in. my neck and back were sore, but I found myself enjoying the soreness.

When I stepped out of the shower, I checked the time._ 12:30, damn I was hoping to sleep in._

I picked up my phone and debated whether or not to text him. After a while, I gave in and wrote:

**Hey**

Less than a minute later, he responded, **hey I was just about to write you.**

**wat r u going to do today? **I asked

**Actually, I was hoping to meet up with you**

Okay so now I was really smiling,** yea just come straight over n wear ur pjs its Sunday movie day.**

He wrote, **lol k be there in 10.**

I quickly threw on some pajama pants, and a noodle strapped tank and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I popped some popcorn in the microwave and headed to the living room.

I dimed the lights and stacked a pile of movies DVDs on the coffee table. I ran upstairs to grab some pillows and blankets. I set them up on the couch. The, I ran to the kitchen as the microwave timer dinged.

Just as I placed the bid bowl of pop corn down, the door bell rang.

I raced to the door, stopping in front of it to fix myself. I smiled as I opened the door, only to have it whipped away in utter shock.

**a/n … so wat do you think was waiting at the door? Eview and ill tell you if your rite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: surprise**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Koga stood smiling down at me.

The grin he gave me made my stomach churn in disgust.

I was hard to believe that not so long ago I was head over heel in love with the guy. It was a little while after my adventures in the past had to come to an end. Koga had walked the earth for 500 years and had somehow found me. At first I was just happy to still have some part of the past with me. I had really missed Inuyasha. I was beginning to question if he had ever even existed. But when I ran into Koga, hope instantly ran over me. I knew there was still a chance that he'd return to me too.

I was perfectly content with just remaining friends with Koga, but he had other plans. He was set on us being more than that. Time and time again I found him trying to find away to bring us closer and closer together. The more time I spent with him, the more he reminded me of Inuyasha.

His nose wiggled in the air as he sniffed. His face contorted into one of pure disgust. "Uh, Kagome, you smell a little off. Like, like," his expression went from disgust to pure horror.

"Like what?" I asked self consciously, taking a lock of my hair and sniffing in the scent of my strawberry shampoo.

He groaned then growled. "WHO DID YO GIVE IT TO?" he ground out

"Give what to?" I asked genuinely confused.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" he snapped getting angrier. "THE ONE THING I'VE WAITED YEARS TO GET, AND NEVER RECIVED! YOUR VIRGINATY!" he barked at me.

I flinched. _How did he know?_

His eyes racked over my body, until they landed on the spot between my neck and shoulder.

I instinctively threw my hand up in an attempt to cove it, but it was to late.

"YOU'VE BEEN MARKED!" he yelled

Okay what the hell was he talking about? Before I could respond though, there he was. My knight in shining armor, come to rescue me.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I jumped off of bed and quickly threw on some ball shorts and a wife beater since my pajamas consisted of only boxers and even though I wouldn't mind I'm sure Kagome would feel weird with me being practically naked. I slide on some sneakers and a hoodie. Knowing Kagome, she probably had some girly movies picked out, so I went and grabbed a few of my own. I went over to my dresser, and grabbed the red box that I had been holding onto for little over a month now.

_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna give it to her, today. _I thought to myself.

I opened the box to gaze on it one more time, tracing my fingers around the design, before closing it and placing it safely into my pocket.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Once outside I debated on whether or not I should take my car. Finally, I decided not to, and walked the short 3 blocks to her house. As I walked memories of Kagome and her family desperately trying to help me and the rest of the gang adjust to their time. Trying to teach us to drive, how to cook, how to act in public. Everything.

I even began to remember how I got here after the well closed up. That faithful wish on the shikon jewel that had brought me here. I remembered how I had vowed to wait 500 years for her, but the wait soon became unbearable. I remember stealing the jewel and the big chase everyone made to get me thinking I'd turned back into my old self. How no one could catch me except the monk, demon slayer, and the young kit. I remembered how it was to late, and how the four souls had already began to emerge.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed I was on her block until the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. That mangy wolf. Before I knew it I saw red, and was sprinting toward them.

When they came into view I saw him screaming at her. She kept flinching back almost like he was slapping her. Before I could even hear them I knew what the conversation was about.

"YOU'VE BEEN MARKED!" I heard him yell.

Confusion flashed across her face.

Quickly, I threw myself in between them. I had to protect her.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"Yeah what's it to ya?" he ground out in a voice deeper than usual.

Koga half stepped back, then grinned at him. Then, at me. A sinister grin. A grin that spelled nothing but trouble.

"You'll see." He said. "She'll be mine again. Your mark means nothing." And with that he turned to leave.

**a/n hey guys if ur confused I changed the first chapter so go back and reread that for me plz and thank u**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: the surprise**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

He turned to look at me, and I was surprised to see that he was smiling.

Before I could get a word out, he was kissing me. Both his hands cupped my face, he stepped forward forcing me to step a few feet back. After a couple more steps back, I heard the door slam shut behind him.

I pulled away gasping for air. "That's one way to say hi." I said still panting.

He grinned a toothy grin before planting one soft kiss on my fore head. "I missed you." He whispered sincerely.

I smiled up at him. "I missed you too," I said. "Hey how did I get home any way?" I asked curious.

He chuckled "Well," he began absentmindedly reaching out and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "After I had some fun dressing you, I brought you back home. When your mom called looking for you I told her you were already back home and that u had fell asleep on my couch watching a movie, so you wouldn't get in trouble."

I smiled gratefully up at him, "Thank you." I said grabbing hand and leading him into the living room. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked getting comfortable on the couch. "I'm in the mood for something scary, but the choice is yours." I continued waving to the stack of movies.

He grinned and dug into his jacket. "Then I've got the perfect thing." He said popping a DVD into the DVD player, and pressing play.

As the opening credits came onto the screen, the bite mark on my neck began to throb, and Koga's statement came to mind. I looked over, and found his eyes glued to the TV. I gently nudged him with my foot.

His head snapped in my direction, his ear twitched and his eyebrow raised. "Yes?" he asked cautiously.

"That thing Koga was talking about, you know with um… being marked…" I said nervously, "What was he talking about?" I finished.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I guess I probably should tell you huh?" he asked turning his attention back to the TV.

"Mhum." I said following his lead, and watched as Freddie made the guy who played Emmet from that movie twilight slit his throat.

He chuckled to himself, the fell silent.

I waited.

Silence.

I cleared my throat.

Silence.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off when he said:

"Honestly," he finally began, "I'm not sure how you'll take it, or if you're even ready for that. I'm not even sure where to begin." Again he fell silent.

I simply nodded. "Okay then, I'll wait." With that I tried my best to focus on the gory killing of Tina. Trying hard to make it look like I was engrossed in the movie, when really, I was trying ro figure out what being marked could mean.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that he had wrapped his arm around me. Or when he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I noticed his breathing shallow out. I hadn't noticed his quiet little snore until the ending credits began rolling up the screen.

I looked down into his peaceful face and smiled. He looked so innocent, so sweet. Not like he was when he was awake. He looked rough. Hard, and mean. It was probably the main thing that drew me to him. Still, seeing him look this way, so vulnerable, it was a nice change.

A sudden urge came over me, and I couldn't control my actions. My hands found residence on his head, and my fingers slowly edged towards his sensitive appendages. Those cute little dog ears.

My fingers massaged them slowly, and I remembered a time so long ago, when I first touched them.

I was 15 then, and had found myself for the first time trapped in a completely different world. Finding a mysterious boy pinned to a tree by a single arrow.

I had no idea then that said boy would become my closest friend, let alone the love of my life.

Memories of me being caught and taking to a village came rushing back to me. Of me running to a nearby forest trying to get away from danger. Running to an eerie glowing in the distance. Stumbling into a clearing where I had first found myself in this world. Finding the boy to be awake. Listening to him as he yells at me calling me some women named Kikyou, sparking a rage within me. Being pined to him when the monster from earlier wraps around me keeping me to the tree and in the process to his chest. The sounds of people desperately trying to fight off my attacker which slowly fades to the background as his voice meets my ears as he tries to convince me to let him go. Feeling the power rush through me when I break his hold. The surprise I felt when the jewel was ripped free from my side. The awe I felt watching him destroy the monster with nothing but his claws, and the confusion I felt when he threatened my life for the jewel in my possession.

I was so caught up in my memories as my fingers continued to toy with his ears, I hadn't even realized that I had been caught in my act. Not until his head had raised to mine and his golden eyes locked with mine did I realize what I was doing.

Blushing, I quickly snatched my hand away and held It to my chest in a tight fist, as my eyes shifted to the ground. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." I quickly rushed out an apology. "I was just curious." I added blushing deeper.

His hand was on my chin, tilting it back forcing me to meet his eyes. "It's okay." He whispered, "I'd love to have you wake me up like that any day." He said almost seductively.

His hand found mine, and he slowly brought it to his lips. He placed sweet kisses trailing them up my arm, to my neck, and finally to my ear where he whispered, "And any other way you can think of."

A giggle escaped my lips, and I playfully pushed him away. "I'll be sure to take a note of it."

He looked down at me and smiled. He seemed almost nervous.

"What?" I asked beginning to feel nervous as well.

He blushed. "I um, g-got something for you."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Cl-close your eyes." He said not meeting my gaze.

I huffed and did as he said. As soon as I did, I felt his hands slide into mine, and I was being lead to another part of the house.

When we stopped, I felt his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face something.\

"Don't open them yet." He whispered from behind me.

I heard a soft click, and soon after, felt something being draped around my neck.

I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Okay," he whispered, "You can open them."

When I opened my eyes I found myself in front of a mirror. my eyes fell to my neck, and I nearly cried.

It was a necklace. Exactly like the one around his neck. There was just one difference. Mine held a big skeleton key. It was elabratly decorated, so the handle was in the shape of a heart.

"It's the key to my heart." He whispered nervously.

Tears blurred my vision and I was at a loss for words. My hand reached up, and I slowly traced my finger over the intricate design on the key.

"I had been holding onto it for a while now." He began. "I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you." He said kissing my temple.

Tears broke free, and I turned to face him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, reaching up on tip toe, I planted kisses anywhere I could reach, not seeing where they landed. "It's beautiful." I whispered between kisses.

"So, you like it?" he whispered back.

"No." I said in a trembling voice, "I love it. I couldn't ask for anything more amazing. It's perfect." I said crying harder. "Just perfect."

**a/n sorry for disappearing on you guys I was dealing with some things but im back now and ill try to update a little faster since it's been a while but reviews will motivate me to be even faster love you!**


	10. an

**Dear readers,**

**Omg I am sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but ive been having some internet problems so I haven't really been able to update. Im really sorry I just wanted every one to know that I didn't give up or forget about you I've just been having some problems and for those reading I love the way you lie im sorry if it wasn't wat you expected bt im not changing it I like it the way it is and im sorry if you're offended it'll get better he won't stay that way for ever this is just to represent him going through a change ok! Anyway im sorry for the wait but bare with me plz! I love you guys, thanks!**

**Onyae Kei-nah**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: incredible

Disclaimer: no though I wish I did I soooo do not own inuyasha

A/N im srry I went back and read it and had to edit it just a little there was way to many mistakes. And for raven 2010 I went back and added in the color just for you omg I cant believe I forgot lol!

InuYasha's P.O.V.

Perfect, just perfect. Hearing those words made me feel as though a weight had been lifted off of my chest. She was beautiful, and the necklace complimented my mark on her neck. She was mine and no one else's.

Her hand toyed with the necklace and I leaned forward to place a single kiss along the side of her neck. "Kagome?" I whispered into her ear.

"Hummm?" she said still admiring the necklace.

"I want to, to take u to dinner tonight." I mumbled as I ran my fingers through her long wave tresses. And stared at her refection in the mirror as she blushed.

"O-ok" she said looking down innocently. "B-but Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" I said blushing at the sound of her sweet voice.

"W-we can't do what we did yesterday again ok? Don't get me wrong I don't regret it, it's j-just that I feel like things were sortta rushed, and I kindda waited a really long time for things to go as far as they did yesterday and I mean we're not even together our first date was yesterday and I kindda feel bad about what we did and –"

I silenced her with my lips. It started off as a simple kiss ment to calm and reassure, but somehow it turned into something heated and passionate. My tongue was exploring her mouth. Soon, I was sucking on her bottom lip, before I allowed her to have complete control of the kiss. Her movements at first were shy, but when her tongue slipped into my mouth I let out a groan of pleasure. Her taste much like last night, was intoxicating.

My reaction must have given her more confidence, because her movements became demanding as her tongue swirled around in my mouth, and I had the urge to take back control, but I allowed her to do as she pleased as a way to show her that she had complete control over where this relationship was headed for now.

When we broke apart, a blush tented her cheeks and she was panting. I shot her a grin, "Don't worry, we were caught up in the moment last night, but I am willing to wait for as long as you'd like."

She smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Keh, no big deal. Anyway I'll come back later to pick you up for dinner." I said as I began to make my way to the door all of my earlier worries over the present gone.

She nodded as I closed the door behind me. Once outside, my phone began to ring. I picked it up without even checking to see who it was.

"Where are you?"

'Fuck!'

"Just leaving Kagome's what the hell do you want?"

"you realize you missed your meeting today right? Inuyasha was I wrong to give you this job? It's already bad enough that I have to work around a school schedule for you, now you disrespect me by not even showing up for work?"

I sighed not really feeling up to having him bumb down my mood as I walked home. "You're right Sesshomaru, I am wrong, I'm sorry I'll just come in later on to night and make up for the time I missed." I said as I walked up to my house.

He seemed shocked by my quick surrender. He cleared his throat. "Well good, I'll see you later tonight then 9pm don't be late."

'yeah yeah yeah' I thought hanging up the phone, 'Now to get ready for my date… Wait fuck! I have nothing to wear!'

Sighing I grabbed my phone an hit the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Aye, Roku, we're going to the mall be ready in 10 minuets." I said

"you know Inuyasha this is not the proper way to ask someone on a date." He said.

"I always knew you were gay." I said before hanging up, my mind drifting to Kagome and our date tonight.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I locked the door behind him as he left snd I wanted to leep for joy. 'INUYASHA ASKED ME TO DINNER!' I quickly raced upstairs to my closet and found I had absolutely nothing to wear. 'Ugh just great!' I check the time.

3:30, maybe I could…

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, can I come over?" I asked.

"yeah, sure you can whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just need Your help with something."

"Well, what is it?"

"IT's a long story, I'll tell you when I get there."

"Ok well hurry it sounds like it's gonna be juicey!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I giggled before saying good bye and hanging up. I quickly dressed in a skirt and a form fitting paramour t-shirt along with some black flip flops I couldn't help but admire my beautiful toes still done from last nights um… dinner. I grabbed my phone, bag, wallet and keys before heading down stairs to grab a jacket and heading out the door.

…

"HEY!" Sango squealed when she opened the door.

"You sound like we haven't seen each other in years."

''well it sure feels like it, hey lets go to the mall Roku just got a raise at his job an I got money that's itching to be spent!" she said grinning as she grabbed her purse "we can have a girls day out and you can tell me what you need help with." She said as she lead her way to her car.

I slid into the passanger seat and let Sango chatter cheerfully as I got lost in thought.

….

"How was your night?" i asked a blushing Sango when we finally settled down in to or shopping spree.

"Uh, it was fine way do you ask?" she replied with a nervous smile as she pretened to be distracted with the dress in her hands.

"Well you and Roku sure left in a hurry." I said with a suggestive smile at her blushing friend, as I eyed a cute skirt.

Sango's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she sputtered as I laughed picking up the skirt.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said as my grin grew along with Sanog's embarrassment.

"And what about you and Yash!" She countered. "I see the necklace you keep fingering.

I jumped and quickly moved her hand from her neck as if it suddenly stung me, and my cheeks began to burn with a blush. "he um, he is kindda the reason I asked for your help…" I said instantly regretting making fun of her and Miroku.

"OH!" she raised her eyebrow and grinned suggestively and I just wanted to disappear.

'This is probably how she felt! Ugh!"

"Sooo, how was YOUR night miss Higurashi?" she asked dancing around me childishly.

I sighed, blushing I inhaled deeply before beginning my tale. From the ride back to his house, to the dream, to the walk to his apartment, to the amazing kiss we shared on his wall, to our night of passion and lust, to waking up alone in my room and the disappointment I felt not feeling his warmth beside me when I awoke, to the incident with Koga, to the necklace, everything. I found that when I began to talk the words just began to flow out. By the end of the tale Sango's jaw had almost hit the floor.

"Sango?" I asked cautiously.'

"OH MY GOD KAGOME! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sango exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Haha yeah. Crazy right?"

"After all that time we spent getting you two together it finally happened!" she smiled excitedly. "I'm sooo happy for you come on lets find you something sexy for tonight." She grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me to another store.

"Ok so we need something flirty! We gotta show him that he is REALLY lucky to have you." She said pulling me into a store before I could get a glimpse at the sign. Immediately, she was going through racks. "You just stand there I 'll search I need to be able to see you while I look through these things so I can find something perfect for you." She said not even glancing my way.

It felt awkward just standing there, so I idly began to look through some things within my. Something of smooth fabric caught my attention. I pulled it out and found a pair of blood red silky thongs that had the words "I will be your sexi silk." Written on them in tiny cursive black font all over. I blushed and put them back having never had even owned a pair of thongs.

"Never had a pair?"

I jumped hearing the voice come up behind me and turned to see who it was. A woman of average height with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail stood beside me smiling. She looked to be in her late 40s but maybe was younger then she looked.

"Um, no, I haven't."

"I remember my first thong, worst experience ever! It was a dare. I had to buy a pair and wear them to school. I as I was walking out of the store with them I walked into my mom walking into the store. And then the next day when I wore them my gym teacher commented on them while we were doing our stretches." The lady shook her head. "Can you say embarrassing?" she giggled. "anyway its ok to wear them and feel sexy just be careful." She said walking away leaving me to stand there and blush.

"Kagome!" Sango called. "Lets go I got you the perfect outfit now lets go get some accessories!" she squealed.

"Let me see!"

"No way! I want you to be just as surprised as Yash!" she exclaimed.

…

'I love Sango, but sometimes she can get way to over zealous!' I complained inwardly. As I sat on her bed as she fussed over my hair. I sighed.

"There." She smiled proudly. "All done, now for your make up."

I groaned. "Come on Sango! We've been at this for an hour! It's almost six!" I whined as she began to apply my makeup.

"Which reminds me text Inuyasha and tell him to pick you up here." She said applying eyeliner.

I sighed and texted him when she finished, then she surprised me by blind folding me. "WHAT THE HELL SANGO?" I yelled.

"Oh, calm down I want you to be just as surprised as him I told you so u can't complain when he gets here. Now stand up."

Grumbling to myself I did as I was told.

I heard fumbling.

"Hold on to my shoulder and lift up your legs one at a time so I can slip these on you." She said.

Again I did as I was told. "SANGO!" I screamed when I felt something thin slid into the crack of my ass. 'A thong!'

She giggled. "Hey you think I'm enjoying this part? Now shut up so I can finish, I need you to lift your legs up again." She said and I felt material slide up my legs. 'Ok so I'm wearing a skirt.'

"Sit and lift up your arms." She said. Again I complied as she slid on my bra followed by what felt like a cammie, and another long sleeved thin shirt. 'Lace?'

She lifted my feet and slid on what felt like heels and tied them up my ankles, before she began to place on my accessories, a belt, some earrings, and a bracelet.

She began to apply what felt like lip gloss on my lips when the door bell rang she squealed and lead me out into the hallway leaving the blindfold in place on my eyes.

"Stay right here." She ran down the stairs leaving me nervous over my appearance. I inhaled deeply and listened out for what was going on downstairs.

InuYasha's P.O.V.

"HEY YASH!" Sango greeted when she opened the door.

"Keh," I replied nonchalantly.

"Come in!" she said grabbing me and pulling me in to the house. "Stand right here I'll be right back with your date." She said grinning as she turned and headed for the stairs. "Oh and you look nice." She called over her shoulder.

Once she was gone, I heard the faint sounds of movement and whispering, before the sight of two shadows making their way down the stairs caught my attention.

Moments later Sango came into view guiding a blind folded Kagome.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her. She looked amazing. Her hair flowed down her back in beautiful curls that were pinned back away from her face except for two curls that hung down in the front framing her covered face. Her lips were set in a cute pout but her outfit is what really caught my attention.

She where thin heeled black and red stilettos that were tied around her ankle. Her black skirt stopped at her mid-thigh showing off her long creamy legs. You could see her navel through her black lace shirt but you were left to imagine about the rest as her black under shirt cut off your view, here shirts, cut into a small v, showing off just a bit of cleveage just to tease and, you could see the red lace of her bra. Her red belt and earrings added the perfect amount of color. She looked beautiful. I wanted to kiss her and taste all over her.

"How does she look Yash?" Sango asked.

I had only one word. "Incredible.

A/N okay so plz don't kill me I no I went m.i.a. for a while but hey at least I didn't for getr about you. Sadly no I don't finally have a new computer but at least I tried to find away to get this update to you! Plz r&r ill try and update again soon! K bye! P.s. I NEED A BETA IF THERE ARE ANY WILLING TO HELP ME PLZ PM ME!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I held back a grin at his choice of words. I was still mad at Sango and I wasn't about to let her off the hook just because I was pleased with his response she was gonna hear an ear full about this later!

I listened to her soft giggle as she said, "Hey Yash, you can pick your jaw up off the ground now you're drooling."

"Feh." Was his only response.

"Would you like to do the honors of unveiling your lovely date?" she asked asked as she guided me to what I assumed to be her living room and adjusted me to face the direction in which her mirror would be.

Soon after I felt her hands leave my shoulders, I felt his clawed thumb trace along my cheek, and his warm breath fanned against the back of my neck. I tilted my head to the side as I felt his lips feather light against my neck slide up to my ear.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a hushed and husky voice.

I surpressed the shiver that threatened to quake through me and nodded.

Slowly, he removed my blindfold and immediately my gaze shot to his reflection in the mirror. He was as stunning as always. As breath taking as the day I found him pinned to a tree by a single arrow seeming to have been in a peaceful sleep. (Which admittedly he was.)

His eyes locked with mine and his usual cocky grin spread across his face. "Incredible don't you agree?"

Reluctantly, I tore my gaze away from him to finally see myself. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

The girl staring back at me was a completely different person! Her makeup and her were perfect. Her outfit of choice was astounding. The red accented the black in all the right places. Glancing down at her heels, the red and black going beautifully together. She was hot! And she was me! Though I was still mad about the thong Sango had really out done herself.

"Wow." was the only word I could manage to utter.

"Wow is correct." said a grinning Sango as she handed me a black and red clutch along with my forgotten cell. "You two should get going." she said as she ushered us to the door. "Call me later Kaggie. I want details." she whispered to me and closed the door before I could respond.

Shaking my head I turned to InuYasha and smiled up at him.

"Hello." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Long time no see." he responded with a grin as he wrapped his arms around my waist placing his hands on the small of my back.

"I've missed you." I whispered shyly.

A light blush dusted his face. "I couldn't get you off my mind today." he said as he buried his nose into my hair.

A soft giggle escaped me. "Come on Yash! I'm STARVING!" I exaggerated playfully as I broke the embrace choosing to instead wrap one of my arms around his waist while he let one of his drape around my shoulders as he lead me in a slow walk down the street to his car.

A slight buzzing caught my attention and it took me a moment to realize it was my cell phone. Choosing to ignore it I opted to eye my dog eared companion from the corner of my eye. For the first time I Really noticed what he was wearing.

His dark colored jeans hung not to loose but not to tight around his waist. His black button up crisp and untucked the top two buttons undone. A watch shined brightly on his left wrist. (It took us forever to teach him how to use one.) His hair was combed back in its usual style neat and tangle free. (It took us even longer to get all of those out with his constant jumping.) His cute little ears sat proudly atop his head fully alert as we walked, and I couldn't help but notice his canines poking out slightly.

He opened the door for me as we reached his car.

"InuYasha?" I called as he slide into the drivers seat.

"Yeah?" he said as he started up the car.

"Where are we going on this date?" I asked my mind swirling with random questions.

"It's a surprise."

Sighing I asked, "How is Sesshomaru?"

"Same as always." he said with an indifferent shrug. "Can't seem to get that stick out of his ass." he grinned.

I couldn't surpress my light giggle. "How was your day after you left me? What did you do?" I asked my mind beginning to wander to our past.

"Pretty boring. Hung out with Miroku while I searched for somethings at the mall."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Huh?"

"The feudal era, do you miss it?"

"Oh, well yeah. Sometimes. Do you?" he asked seemingly curious.

I closed my eyes in remembrance as a soft smile graced me face. "Yes, of course I do."

"What do you miss most?"

I sighed. "That's a tough question Yash. I miss everything! The starry nights, the clean water, the fresh air, those peaceful moments of utter calm, every thing! Even the excitement of battle Yash!" the excitement in my voice rang clear in my voice.

He smiled a soft smile. "Me too." came his hushed voice.

"Hey Yash, what ever happened to Naraku?"

His grip on the wheel tightened, as his nuckles turned white from the strain. "I'm not really sure." he ground out stiffly.

The car grew quiet for a while.

The memories of what took place in that last battle hung heavy in my thoughts.

_**Flashback**_

_The time was nearing and we had finally closed in on Naraku!_

_I crouched low behind the wall of his castle. We had all decided to split up to cover more ground. The sounds of the different battles going on in the distance. _

_"Kagome?" came Shippo's soft shaky voice._

_"I know Shippo." I whispered back understanding his worry at the absence of our friends. "I'm sure Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kouga are all fine." I whispered in an attempt to reassure._

_"What about Sango and Miroku?" he whispered back in a whimper._

_I held him close. "Shhhh. Shippo I'm sure they are fine. They have each other remember? Just like I have you and you have me. They will protect each other just like we will. Do you think you can do that for me Shippo?" I asked as a way to distract him._

_With a soft sniffle he nodded and puffed out his chest. "I will protect you Kagome!" _

_I gave him a sad smile. "I know you will Shippo." I took a deep breath. "Come on we have to find a way to help InuYasha and the others." I said in an urgent whisper._

_He gave me one determined nod of his head. _

_I secured my bow and arrows over my right shoulder and took hold of his tiny hand. I steadied myself in my low crouch and mad off in a fast pace along the wall. _

_As we ran I knew what we had to do, but I didn't know if we would be in time enough to help everyone before it was too late._

_Nearing the end of the hall, I began to hear the hushed sounds of many voices. _

_I turned to Shippo and placed a finger in front of my lips motioning for him to stay quiet._

_"I don't care how many it takes Kagura! Get me those shards of the jewel from that Wolf's legs! With those in my possession, the jewel will be complete and I will return you your heart." his voice like ice down my back. "Kanna!" he called. "Show me the intruders."_

_The ghost of a girl slid past me seeming not to have noticed me pressed up against the wall hiding amongst the shadows._

_I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, before slowly peeking around the corner. _

_The first I saw was Kagura standing angrily in a far corner her head cast down in a deep scowl. Next to be seen was Naraku. He was seated on the ground his back leaning against the wall be hind him. He seemed to be staring off out of the window not really paying much attention to the people in the room. One knee bent upwards propping up one of his arms in a casual like stance. His hair even in a high pony tail managed to hang low down to his waist, the ends just tickling the floor. Though he was the epitome of evil, I couldn't ignore the pang of jealousy at his long thick curles. The last to be seen was Kanna. Her mirror in her hands as always. The eerie glow around her could almost fool you into thinking she was an angle. Her empty unfeeling eyes stared off blankly ahead._

_I stared intently at her mirror, wanting to know how everything was going with the others. Images swirled through it as it showed the fights of my comrades. Sango and Miroku must have been getting tired, it seemed that they were slowing down. Attacking less, and defending more. The same seemed to be for Kouga and InuYasha. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen as of yet._

_"There." Naraku said still not looking at anyone in the room but instead staring out into the starry sky. "Bring me his shards Kagura. It should be easy seeing as he has already been tired out. And should you fail me Kagura," I said finally turning to face her. "Know that I still hold your heart in my hands and your failure would result in me no longer having any use for you." his voice filled with utter in difference._

_Kagura's anger only seemed to grow._

_Slowly, Kanna began to lift her gaze up, and locked her eyes with mine. "Naraku," came her lifeless voice. "The girl. Kagome. She's here."_

_**End of flashback**_

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I hadn't really noticed that she had gone quiet until we had reached the parking lot of the restaurant. I had been too caught up in my own thoughts.

I looked over and noticed that she had still been staring off out of the window never moving to undo her seat belt.

"Kagome?" I called.

She didn't respond.

"Kagome?"

Still nothing.

I reached over and began snapping my fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Kagome."

"Huh?" was her confused response.

I half chuckled. "We're here."

"Oh!" she giggled and blushed "Sorry." she hurriedly tried to unbuckle her seat belt only managing to do so after I had already slipped out of the car and was holding her door open for her. She took the hand I offered to her and we began or slow walk into the restaurant.

"So Kagome, after this I was thinking we could head over to my apartment and invite Miroku and Sango over to hang out for a while." I said purposely leaving out that I had to work.

"Oh that sounds like fun Yash!" she said giddily.

I nodded as we entered the restaurant. The inside was dimmed dark with lights that hung from the ceiling sort of like Christmas lights. Tables were spread out across the wide room, and there was a large empty space one would assume to be a dance floor. It had a kind of westernized style to it.

Quickly, we found a table and placed our orders.

"Hey Yash," she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we uh, dating?" her face was beat red, and her eyes downcast.

I grinned. "After last night i sure would hope so."

She breathed out a sigh of relief before blushing again. "So, ummm are we going like public when we get to school tomorrow?" Kagome asked so quietly she was almost drowned out by the music.

I couldn't help blushing. "I uh g-guess so. I mean if you want to." I said suddenly finding the table to be very interesting.

After a minuet of her not saying anything, I looked up to find her smiling up at me brightly. She blinked and her long eyelashes caressed her cheeks in a way I longed to.

"You're blushing Yash." she said with a grin.

"Feh." I crossed my arms and turned away from her slightly when I blushed even more. "Would you check your phone? Its been going off all night." I said changing the subject.

She blushed and searched for her phone. Retrieving it from her bag she quickly began to search through it. Slowly, her eyes began to widen in what seemed like utter horror.

"Kagome?"

**A/N Ugh! I really fucking hate not having a damn computer. But you know what I hate more? Going back and reading this and seeing all the damn mistakes I make in this story. Smh -_- anyway just thought id give a little something needed to escape the real world for a while have no idea where this story is headed but hey! Im surprising myself right along with you. Anyway next chapter our little hanyou and miko are paid a little visit can you guess by who? Read and review plz :]**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So I know its been a while buuuuut I have decided as of today I I am gonna finish this story however I need u guys to do me a favor… SEND ME SOME IDEAS! I'm serious writers block is kicking my ass something serious! Anyway I just wanted to let uguys know that by idk maybe tomorrow night this story is being completely deleted and reedited hopefully as I reedit this story ill get some new ideas but plz review send me some different thoughts you know help me out here anyway thanks for reading and if any of u r into twight (TEAM JACOB!) u should really check out my other story u might like it though I will warn u there is some abuse in it but yea review review review! Love you guys!

Sincerely, N. Onyae Kei-nah B.


End file.
